Different Worlds
by H.M.T.H
Summary: November 2nd 1983, a day that changed everything for Sam Winchester. But this fact went unknown to the entire Winchester family. Mary never went to Sam's nursery and survived. Sam and Dean had normal childhoods and Sam is getting ready to go to Stanford when he starts having visions. He has to make a decision that will put him in a different world then the one his family knows.
1. Chapter 1

What Mary Winchester wanted the most was for her sons to have the relationship they once had when they were little. When they were small they were as thick as thieves, always getting into some kind of trouble, but it was trouble they got into together and that was what mattered the most to Mary. Dean used to look after Sam like it was his only job in the world to make sure that no harm ever came to his kid brother and Sam used to look at his big brother like he was the best person in the entire universe. Most young boys had hero complexes for their fathers but not Sam, Sam's hero was Dean.

Time ruined that relationship though. Four years is a big age difference and too soon it became uncool for Dean to hang out with his little brother. Mary would never forget the look of heartbreak that crossed eight year old Sam's face when Dean told him to get away from him and his friends, that they were too old to play his baby games. That day changed things, no longer did Sam run to Dean's room after a nightmare, no longer did he trust his big brother to scare away the monsters. The older they got the larger the distance between her two boys became. They grew into two very different people, Sam who was always very focused on his school work and has dreams of becoming a lawyer, and Dean whose main interests involved cars, music, and girls.

Their teasing remarks went from said with affection, jerk and bitch which no matter how hard Mary tried she could never get them to stop calling each other, turned into names that were said with heat and conviction. For many years they fought like cats and dogs but now with Sam at almost eighteen focusing on his finishing his final year of high school and Dean moving into his own apartment and finally enrolling into the local community college, taking the business classes that John insisted on if Dean was to one day take over the Auto Shop, the boys were just merely indifferent to each other. No longer scalding toward each other but not even close to the best friends they once were and that itself make Mary's heart ache more than anything else.

November 2nd 1983 was an important day, a day that changed the path of Sam Winchester's life but this fact is one that all of the Winchesters are oblivious to. Seventeen and a half years later on the night before his eighteenth birthday Sam got the first sign of how different his life is meant to be.

_The woman screamed for help but her cries went unheard as she was the only human in the house. The door and all the windows latched but that didn't stop the figure in front of her. What looked like a body stood in her doorway, a butcher knife in its hand, before disappearing. Only a moment later it was right in front of the woman's bed and it raised its knife above its head. Then there was just blood, so much blood._

Sam woke up with a start. Sitting up he looked wildly around him before wiping the sweat off his forehead. _5:34 _the clock read, no point in even attempting to go back to sleep even though he was sure that even if he tried he'd fail, the creepy horror-movie like dream replaying itself in his head. Sam put his head in his hands as a pain began to make itself known. He stays that way for a few moments before getting out of bed and going on a pursuit for some pain killers. "Happy birthday to me." Sam murmured to himself before heading towards the bathroom.

Later at breakfast his mother piles his plate with chocolate chip pancakes, his favorite yet he can't seem to find much of an appetite with that dream still looming over him. The front door opens and Sam doesn't even have to look to know that it's his brother here to mooch another free meal. "Good morning!" Dean cheered before kissing his mother on the cheek and grabbing a stack of pancakes for himself. Sam had decided long ago that his brother only had two moods in the morning, obnoxiously happy or seriously grumpy. Dean took a seat across from his brother. "Happy birthday Sammy." The nickname held little affection and was only said because it always received the same moody response of, "It's Sam." Dean waved off his little brother and began digging into his breakfast.

John Winchester dressed and ready for the day walked into the kitchen, ruffled his youngest's hair and wished him a happy birthday. "Eighteen, finally legal." He says with a wink. Sam manages a weak smile at his father before going back to making a mess out of his pancakes. Mary looked worriedly at her son, "What's the matter Sam?" She asks. Dean rolled his eyes before answering for his brother "He's just being his normal cheerful self, Mom."

Sam glares at Dean before answering his mother with a shrug. "Just didn't get much sleep is all." He mumbles before taking a bite of his breakfast for Mary's sake. Mary frowned, "Maybe you should stay home from school." She says, finally taking her own seat at the table. Sam considers this for a second, the offer is tempting before saying "Nah, can't got my Calculus final."

Dean snorts, "Yeah God forbid Geek-boy misses a test." If looks could kill Dean would be on the floor. "It's not just a test Dean, it's a final, worth ten percent of my final grade! I'd really rather not ruin my final grade and lose my scholarship because of _a test._ Some of us actually care about school." Dean opens his mouth to retort but John beats him to it, "Alright boys that's enough. Can we not do this today?" Mary frowns, wondering what it would take to fix this gaping hole in her boys' relationship.

Dean shrugs and returns to his breakfast. "Whatever." Sam mumbles. The rest of breakfast is mostly filled with conversation between Dean and John over some car that came into the shop.  
>_<p>

Sam is going to Stanford. He can't remember a time when he was as happy as that day he received his acceptance letter that stated he got a full ride. He's going for Pre-Law, wants to become a prosecutor, maybe make a difference and get killers and rapists off the streets. That's what's important to Sam, he wants to help people. So he studies hard, and does his best at everything. That day at school though, he finds it surprisingly difficult to pay attention to class. Can't get that damned dream out of his head

But it's not just the dream, not really. Something feels different, as if some dramatic change has occurred without him knowing it. Sam shakes his head to clear these ridiculous thoughts.

_Yeah it's like a movie and I turn eighteen and suddenly I'm some completely new person who embraces adulthood. _

Sam internally snorts before trying to focus on the very final that he'd fought over how important it was with his brother. He might just ruin everything because of one stupid test because no matter how hard he tries the screams of that woman continue to bounce around in his head and distract him.

Sam waves to his friends before walking out the school's front doors. He's surprised to feel relief at parting with them but all day it had felt like he was being forced to interact, as if he was faking it. Sam frowns when he sees the impala sitting in front of the high school.

Sitting is the driver's seat Dean notices his brother and rolls down the window. "Get in." He hollers. "I can walk." Sam replies. Dean rolls his eyes, "Stop being an idiot and just get in." The younger boys sighs but complies. "You haven't picked me up from school once this whole year. Why are you today?" Dean smirks. "Is it so wrong that I wanted to pick up my little brother on one of his most important birthdays?"

Sam stared at him for a moment. "So was Mom who forced you or Dad?" He says with a raised eyebrow. "Dad."

"Right."

The rest of the ride is silent. Not because of anger or awkwardness but just because of a lack of topics to speak about. Sam knows that once upon a time he had worshiped the ground his brother walked on. But those days are long gone and what had replaced it was the clashing of two very different personalities. For some reason for the first time in a long time Sam begins to mourn that lost.

They don't have much family. Both maternal and paternal grandparents had passed away long before either Dean or Sam were born and both Mary and John were only children. This made for holidays and special occasions to be a quiet affair but despite that Mary always made it her duty to make sure that these days were memorable.

They had the tradition that every birthday they went out to eat, the birthday boy or girl getting to pick where, and then they would go for ice cream sundaes for desert. Today all Sam wanted to do was go home and go straight to his room but he knew that would only raise suspicions especially from his mother. So Sam half heartily chooses some diner and the entire family gathers in one car and drives off.

Dean takes a huge bite of her double bacon cheeseburger which taste so amazing it was so worth the disapproving frown his mother shot him when he ordered it. He glances across the table to where his brother is sitting. He frowns worriedly when he sees him just moving the food around not one piece going towards his mouth. Sure, Dean might've understood seeing as it was some kind of grilled chicken salad or whatever but his weird little brother actually likes that healthy crap. Sam looks up and notices Dean's stares so he's sends him a glare. Dean internally huffs, _whatever last time he tries to be a concerned big brother, probably just some more of Sam's teenage melodrama that he loves. _

Dean's no fool, he knows that whatever problems he and Sam have started because of him. But really who could blame prepubescent him for not wanting to spend all his time with his little brother? He was a kid, kids don't want to hang out with their kid siblings. And either way the two of them are so different Dean has no doubt that even if he didn't start turning his brother away that this is eventually where they would've ended up anyway.

It's his mom's fault that this is even on his mind at all. She's been harassing him lately about trying to "be closer to Sam" or whatever since he'll be off to college soon. As far as Dean believes, that's probably for the best. Maybe them being away from each other will be good for them, absence makes the heart grow fonder or some crap like that.

The birthday tradition ends at an ice cream shop and Sam can't help but be relieved once they pull up their driveway. He just couldn't seem to shake the weird feeling he had all day. He climbs out his father's truck and turns toward the front door but then his father's voice stops. "Sammy, heads up." Sam rolls his eyes and starts, "It's Sa-." Before finding himself instinctually catching what his dad tossed his way. He holds it up; a pair of keys. That's when he first notices the silver car that sits in front of their house

He remembers Dean's eighteenth birthday, Dad gave Dean the Impala. He remembers being so irrationally angry about that, because why did _Dean _get the Impala? Just because he was older didn't mean it was fair. Of course even then Sam knew he was being ridiculous, it was always Dean who shared Dad's passion of cars, Dean who affectionately called the Impala "baby" yet it still felt like Dad was choosing his brother over him by giving him the car he loved for so many years.

Sam looks at the car that stands in front of him, he has no idea what kind it is, just knows that it's obviously old, but that doesn't matter because it's perfect, because it's his. Sam smiles his first real smile of the day, "Its mine?" John smiles back at his youngest, "Happy birthday son."

After an hour of driving his new car around just because it was his and he could Sam plops on the couch for the first time today actually content. Dean sits on the recliner across from him and throws something wrapped in newspaper on his lap, "There." Sam looks up confused. "What is it?" He asks. Dean glares at him, "A pony! It's a gift what the hell else would it be?" Sam's eyebrows rise in shock. The last time Dean gave him a birthday gift he just turned thirteen and it was a porn magazine, his brother declaring that he was finally old enough to enjoy the good stuff.

Sam looks worriedly at the package in his lap for apparently a moment too long. "Just open it you loser." Dean exclaims. So Sam does and he's shocked at what he sees. It's a pen, one of those ridiculously expensive ones that last forever. Engraved on the side is **S.W**.

Sam looks up at his big brother and just stares. Dean rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Just thought you'd need one you know, for college and stuff." Sam blinks. "Thanks Dean… I love it."

And he does, because for once his brother got him something he actually thought he'd like and something like this had to have cost a lot especially since it was engraved. Dean smirks, "Yeah well I thought a huge geek like you would." Just like that whatever moment they were having ends but Sam doesn't react or snap back just smiles down at the pen and leans back on the couch and closes his eyes Life is good.

_And in recent news 26 year old Camryn Jones was found dead in her home in Garner, Kanas. Not much has been revealed but police suspect that the killer was someone Jones knew since no signs of break in or stuggle were found…._

Sam opens his eyes just in time to see the woman's picture flash on the TV screen. His face pales and it feels as if his heart had fell to his stomach. There's no mistaking it, it's the woman from his dream.

**Okay, so my first Supernatural story! I tried to keep Dean and Sam as much in canon as I could. Tell me what you think? Any suggestions are welcomed! Oh and sorry if you think Dean's gift is lame, it was the only thing I could come up with and also the lack of Sam's knowledge on his new car is totally based on my lack of anything that has to do with cars. I'm going to try to update once a week, probably on Fridays. Desperately need a beta too so if anyone is willing PM me please : ) **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. This is merely a piece of fanfiction. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sam is not okay. Initially following the shock of seeing the picture of the woman who had haunted him ever since he had that dream Sam convinced himself that everything was okay, that it was just some coincidence. He was wrong, everything is not okay.

Over the past few weeks since his birthday he had three more horrifying dreams, all three which he later found out were true and now he is completely freaking out.

_Are these tragedies happening __**because**_ _of my dreams? Is this somehow my fault? _

It's what Sam has constantly been worrying about, were people dying because of him? And not just dying, being murdered in terrible, terrible ways that make Sam sick to witness. To make it worse Sam is completely convinced that whatever is killing these people, never the same thing one dream was of a wolf-man creature that ripped out a guy's-whose name he later found out was Bryan Finch- heart and proceeded to eat it, weren't human. Forget about nightmares somehow coming true, the thought of _monsters_ existing is both horrifying and insane.

Sam considered telling his parents after the second dream but that was only for a brief moment, he didn't want to spend the last few weeks of his senior year locked in a padded room. So he's been suffering in silence and promptly freaking out. "Sam! Dinner!" His mother's voice rings from downstairs. Sam frowns, the last thing he wants to do is go out of his room and pretend like everything's alright, like he has been doing the last few weeks, but unfortunately he has no choice. He doesn't know what else to do.

Mary knows something is wrong with her youngest. He's been acting strange for a while now. Spending all his time in his room, which isn't completely unusual Sam has been known to lock himself in there and study for hours on end, but this time it's different. He usually makes time to chat with Mary after school and spends time with his friends at least once a week. Lately, he's gone straight to his room and hasn't been out once in weeks.

During meals he's been brooding, as if being at the kitchen table is the absolute last place he wants to be. He doesn't speak unless spoken to first and Mary can't even remember the last time he made some comment at his brother, and there has been times where even Mary can admit that Dean deserved some snap back from whatever comment he had made. Maybe it's just college nerves, high school ending making him feel depressed. Mary shakes her head. Call it maternal instinct but she knows it's not that. She frowns and wonders when it had gotten to the point that her boys no longer felt they could come to their mother about their problems.

Sam drags himself down to the kitchen and takes his usual seat. His family is already seated, including Dean who once again is over for another meal. Usually Sam would make some kind of comment about him being a user and a mooch but he just doesn't feel up to it. He begins to pick at the meatloaf and mash potatoes his mother had set up in a plate for him. He hasn't had much of an appetite lately.

Mary looks worriedly at Sam before speaking to him, making sure to disguise her tone into a cherry one, "So, are you excited for tomorrow?"

Sam looks up at his mother, "Tomorrow?" he asks, confused. "What's tomorrow?"

"The prom!" Right, senior prom. It seems like forever ago that prom was actually important to Sam. "Oh right, I'm not going." John stops his fork midway from his mouth before turning to his son. "What do you mean you're not going? You, Mark, and Katie have been planning for weeks with the limo company."  
>"And you're supposed to take Laura!" Mary pipes in.<p>

At the name Laura Dean looks up. "Yeah, Laura Anderson sister to Hannah Anderson, still can't believe she said yes to you, way out of your league." John and Mary both turn to briefly glare at their oldest before turning back to Sam.

"I already told the guys that I was backing out of the limo deal and spoke to Laura last week. She's going with Frank Thomas, the football team's quarterback, I think she'll be fine."

Mary frowns angrily, "Is that what happened? Laura decided she wanted to go with someone else?" Dean snorts, "Probably realized what a huge mistake she made saying yes in the first place." Everyone ignores him.

"No!" Sam exclaims. "Because if it is there's no shame in going by yourself, you'll still have fun with your friends." John says. Dean coughs under his breath "Dateless loser."

"That's not it!" Sam raises his voice, "I told Laura I didn't want to go. Okay? I just don't want to go."

"Why not?" Mary asks softly. Sam looks over at his mother with pleading eyes, "Just because. Can we just drop it, _please_?"

So, they do and the conversation moves on but both Mary and John continue to shoot worried glances at their son who doesn't look up from his plate the rest of the meal.

Sam's done. He's done just moping around his room. He needs answers. So the next night after his parents had gone to bed he gets in his car and drives somewhere he never thought he'd go.

Missouri Mosely is somewhat of a joke around these parts. A palm reader and supposed psychic. It's some sort of tradition to play pranks on her, in fact he's positive his brother has played quite a few of those pranks himself. However, you never heard one person who has actually gone to her call her a fake. Desperate times call for desperate measures and Sam finds himself in front of her house.

It's after her business hours and pretty late so he has no idea if she'll even see him but he forces himself to knock on her door. Not even a minute after he had knocked does she answers, "Oh honey, I've been waiting for you."

Sam sits in a chair wringing his hands together in his lap. Missouri walks in and hands him a cup of tea, "Um thanks." He says and takes a hesitant sip. Missouri smiles sadly at him, "Sam." She starts but Sam interrupts her eyes wide, "I never told you my name." Missouri smiles again, this time amused.

"You didn't have to. Is your tea okay?" Sam nods, "Yeah its fine…thanks." He starts to wonder how he's supposed to ask what he needs to know. How he's to tell what's been happening to him, what's been happening to people because of him.

Missouri frowns, "Oh Sam it's not your fault." Sam looks at her bewildered, "I didn't say anything."

"I know but you were thinking it." She stares at the boy in front her, contemplative. "Something dark has touched you." Sam coughs, "Excuse me?"

"A long time ago, possibly when you were only a baby something evil touched you. It's the reason you're having these visions." Missouri says. "Visions?" Sam asks, "That's what they are?"

"Yes visions, you're seeing the future, not creating it so you can stop feeling so guilty." Sam puts his tea on the coffee table and stands up abruptly. "That's not possible! These things I've been seeing, they're monsters and monsters…monsters aren't real." He started off strong but by the end of his declaration his words are whispered as if he doesn't even believe them himself.

"I'm sorry Sam, but they are. All of them, vampires, werewolves, witches, and so much more." Sam feels as if he's about to be sick.

"Fine, let's say that this isn't completely insane. You said something evil…touched me? And that's why I've been having these nightmares, then what was it? What did this to me?"

Missouri looks at him forlornly, "I don't know, I'm sorry. I just know that it was something bad, really bad and…" Sam looks at her. "And what?"

"And whatever it was, it didn't just touch you. It marked you, claimed you. It'll be back."

Sam ran out of the house without another word. Something, some kind of monster _claimed_ him? What does that even mean?

All kinds of thoughts swirl around in his head so he pulls over to avoid a crash. He just parked when a painful searing sensation tears through his head.

_It's a yellow house. A man walks into the house. He looks up for a second and his eyes flash silver, clearly he's not human. The man walks into the kitchen and grabs a knife, before walking up the stairs. He turns into a pink room where a little girl sleeps. He stands over her and the little girl wakes up. "Daddy?" She asks blearily. The man holds the knife over his head and the girl spots it and screams. _

Sam gasps and jumps back in his seat. For a minute he looks wildly around the car, now he's having these visions while he's awake? Then he realizes, he knows that man. It was Mr. Gerald who owns the tailor shop and that little girl was his daughter Susie.

Again Sam feels sick. Mr. Gerald is a monster? Or is it something posing as him? Either way something's in Lawrence and it's going to kill Susie. Sam knows he has to do something. He can't let a little girl be killed, especially not a little girl that he knows.

Nodding to himself convinced he starts his car back up and drives toward the Gerald home.

He pulls up in front of the yellow house and reaches in his pocket for the pocket knife that his father had given to him last year, with the warning not to tell Mary about it. He looks at it warily. Is really going to kill a monster with this? Would it even work? Could he even kill something? He stomach is in knots he realizes he has no other options. He can't call the police, what would he say? That Mr. Gerald, who everyone knows as one of the kindest men, is really a monster who is going to brutally murder his own daughter? And that he knows this because of the visions he has because of some evil monster that had claimed him when he was a baby? Right, because that would go over well.

He has to do this, he can't let this happen. He sees Mr. Gerald walking to the door so he jumps out of the car. "Hey!" He cries. The man turns around, and glares at him. "What?!" He growls, a sound that most certainly isn't human. Sam swallows, grips his knife and runs toward the monster.

The knife goes right where he had aimed, into the chest but the man doesn't even flinch. He looks down at the pen knife protruding from his body and smirks before pulling it out and throwing it. "Seriously?" He asks amused before grabbing Sam and throwing him across the lawn with inhuman strength. Sam lands on his back and loses his breath. "You idiotic boy." The monster sneers suddenly standing over him. "Now I'll have to kill you too."

A different voice speaks now, "'Fraid I can't let you do that." The monster gasps as a knife goes through his back and is pulled out. Arms grab the body and throw it to the left to stop it from falling on top of Sam. The monster is dead.

A new man leans over Sam now, wearing old jeans, an equally old shirt and sporting a beard and a baseball cap. "You idjit. What were you thinking going after a shifter with a _pocket knife_?

**Okay sorry that's where I'm going to end it today. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and put Different Worlds on their favorites list. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I still need a beta. So, tell me what you think so far! Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke created Supernatural not me. I own nothing. **


End file.
